finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XII victory poses
After defeating a mini-boss or a non-storyline boss, as well an Esper, or certain powerful Marks, the current surviving Final Fantasy XII party members, including guests, perform their victory poses. The party stands in a formation—depending on how many have survived the battle—and the camera pans across each of them on the Congratulations screen, a screen reading "You obtained the Esper..." followed by the name of the esper and its title, or a screen reading "Mark Vanquished," with the name of the Mark. The pose they perform is either a weaponless pose or specific to the weapon type they are holding, including if they fight barehanded. Each character has two weaponless poses, each performed with a probability of 1/6. There are also special cases where a character will only do their weaponless poses after defeating certain bosses. Unlike in Final Fantasy X, the party doesn't speak during battle and thus there are no victory exclamations. List of victory poses Weaponless poses *Vaan drinks from a water pouch, or bites a starfruit. *Balthier adjusts his shirt and cuffs, or adjusts his hair and places his hands on his belt. *Fran looks about and clasps her elbows, or adjusts her hair. *Basch crosses his arms, or adjusts his gloves. *Ashe fixes her skirt and sweeps her hair, or stretches out her arms to the front and side. *Penelo dances about similar to one of her Quickenings, or does a cartwheel, or punches the air few times. Weapon poses Vaan *Swords: stabs sword into the ground and places his right foot on the pommel. *Greatswords: stabs it into the ground and climbs up to squat on its crossguard. *Katanas: swipes it in the air a few times and stabs in into the ground. *Ninja swords: twirls sword before placing it back on his belt. *Spears, rods, staves and poles: throws weapon to his feet and kicks it up the air before catching it on his back. *Bows: swings to his side then places it on his back. *Guns and crossbows: aims weapon up, imitates shooting then places it on his back. *Axes and hammers: twirls and throws weapon in the air, catches it and places on his right shoulder. *Daggers, maces and measures: brandishes weapon and swings it about. *Hand-bombs: draws it out and throws it to the air. Gallery Vaan_Victory_Pose_Barehanded.gif| Vaan_Victory_Pose_Barehanded1.gif| Vaan_Victory_Pose_Sword.gif| Vaan_Victory_Pose_Katana.gif| Vaan_Victory_Pose_Spear.gif| Vaan_Victory_Pose_Staff.gif| Vaan_Victory_Pose_Bow.gif| Vaan_Victory_Pose_Crossbow.gif| Vaan_Victory_Pose_Guns.gif| Vaan_Victory_Pose_Hammer.gif| Vaan_Victory_Pose_Dagger.gif| Vaan_Victory_Pose_Rod.gif| Vaan_Victory_Pose_Throw.gif| Vaan_Victory_Pose_Knife.gif| Vaan_Victory_Pose_Granade.gif| Balthier *Swords: puts his foot on sword, takes out his handkerchief and brushes off his shoe with it. *Greatswords and katanas: draws weapon out and twirls it before placing it beside him. *Ninja swords: does an uppercut before placing it on his belt. *Spears, rods, staves and poles: swings to the front before placing it on his back. *Bows: shoots out an arrow and twirls it before placing it on his back. *Guns and crossbows: cleans the weapon with his sleeve then inspects it. *Axes, hammers, maces and measures: brandishes weapon and swings it about before putting on his shoulder. *Daggers and hand-bombs: throws weapon into the air, switching arms before placing it on his belt. Gallery Balthier_Victory_Pose_Barehanded.gif| Balthier_Victory_Pose_Barehanded1.gif| Balthier_Victory_Pose_Knucles.gif| Balthier_Victory_Pose_Sword.gif| Balthier_Victory_Pose_Longsword.gif| Balthier_Victory_Pose_Katana.gif| Balthier_Victory_Pose_Dagger.gif| Balthier_Victory_Pose_Spear.gif| Balthier_Victory_Pose_Bow.gif| Balthier_Victory_Pose_Crossbow.gif| Balthier_Victory_Pose_Pistol.gif| Balthier_Victory_Pose_Axe.gif| Balthier_Victory_Pose_Knife.gif| Balthier_Victory_Pose_Rod.gif| Balthier_Victory_Pose_Mace.gif| Balthier_Victory_Pose_Throw.gif| Fran *Swords: stabs the sword into the ground and places her hand on her hip. *Greatswords and katanas: draws them out and twirls it before placing it on her back. *Ninja swords: does a few moves before placing it on her side. *Spears, rods, staves and poles: twirls them a number of ways, then holds them to her side. *Bows: holds an arrow in her mouth, the bow in her left hand, before swiping her hair to the back. *Guns and crossbows: brings up to her face, kisses it, then turns facing away from camera, weapons held to her side. *Axes, hammers, maces, measures and hand-bombs: bounces weapon in her right hand, then throws them in the air and catches in left hand, then holds to her side. *Daggers: twirls the dagger, then throws it in front of her. Gallery Fran_Victory_Pose_Barehanded.gif| Fran_Victory_Pose_Barehanded1.gif| Fran_Victory_Pose_Knucle.gif| Fran_Victory_Pose_Sword.gif| Fran_Victory_Pose_Katana.gif| Fran_Victory_Pose_Dagger.gif| Fran_Victory_Pose_Spear.gif| Fran_Victory_Pose_Bow.gif| Fran_Victory_Pose_Crossbow.gif| Fran_Victory_Pose_Hammer.gif| Fran_Victory_Pose_Knife.gif| Fran_Victory_Pose_Throw.gif| Basch *Swords, axes, hammers, maces and measures: swings weapon on his left before standing with the weapon on right side. *Greatswords and katanas: makes a great swing on his right, then gently lowers in front of him. *Ninja swords: swings the sword from left side to right side, before holding it still in his right hand. *Spears, rods, staves and poles: spins weapon around before placing it on his right. *Bows: lifts the bow up over head and stands with it in his right hand. *Guns and crossbows: makes a shooting gesture to the sky, then holds in both hands. *Daggers: brandishes the dagger before attaching it to his belt. *Hand-bombs: shakes the bomb twice before attaching it to his belt on left side. Gallery Basch_Victory_Pose_Barehanded.gif| Basch_Victory_Pose_Sword.gif| Basch_Victory_Pose_Knukcles.gif| Basch_Victory_Pose_Longsword.gif| Basch_Victory_Pose_Katana.gif| Basch_Victory_Pose_Dagger.gif| Basch_Victory_Pose_Spear.gif| Basch_Victory_Pose_Bow.gif| Basch_Victory_Pose_Crossbow.gif| Basch_Victory_Pose_Pistol.gif| Basch_Victory_Pose_Hammer.gif| Basch_Victory_Pose_Knife.gif| Basch_Victory_Pose_Staff.gif| Basch_Victory_Pose_Rod.gif| Basch_Victory_Pose_Mace_.gif| Basch_Victory_Pose_Throw_.gif Basch_Victory_Pose_Instrument.gif| Ashe *Swords and daggers: swirls in the air and holds it with blade down in front of her. *Ninja swords: spins in the air at side, then thrusts it behind her back. *Greatswords and katanas: swirls in the air and puts in front of her with blade down, holding the hilt with both hands. *Bows: imitates shooting an arrow and fixes her hair with her left hand. *Guns and crossbows: holds in front of her face, brings it to right shoulder, then down to her left side. *Spears, rods, staves, and poles: spins from one side to the other, then holds behind her back. *Axes, hammers, maces, measures and hand-bombs: swings down from her left side, spins in the air, then rests it on her right shoulder. Gallery Ashe_Victory_Pose_Barehanded.gif| Ashe_Victory_Pose_Barehanded1.gif| Ashe_Victory_Pose_Sword.gif| Ashe_Victory_Pose_Longsword.gif| Ashe_Victory_Pose_Katana.gif| Ashe_Victory_Pose_Spear.gif| Ashe_Victory_Pose_Staff.gif| Ashe_Victory_Pose_Bow.gif| Ashe_Victory_Pose_Crossbow.gif| Ashe_Victory_Pose_Gun.gif| Ashe_Victory_Pose_Mace.gif| Ashe_Victory_Pose_Dagger.gif| Ashe_Victory_Pose_Rod.gif| Ashe_Victory_Pose_Hammer.gif| Ashe_Victory_Pose_Throw.gif| Penelo *Swords and daggers: stabs weapon into ground and stands in front of it. As the camera switches angles, the weapon falls down. *Axes, hammers, maces and measures: attaches weapon to her waist and cups her palms. *Greatswords and katanas: stretches while holding the weapon in both hands before bringing it to rest at her side in her right hand. *Ninja swords: throws ninja sword into ground and places foot on top of it. *Bows: imitates shooting the bow and then runs forward and holds the bow behind her. *Guns and crossbows: jumps up a few times holding the weapon above her head, then attaches it to her back and holds her hand out. *Spears, rods, staves and poles: throws weapon into the air, and then catches it and places on her back. Similar to Songstress victory pose from Final Fantasy X-2. Gallery Penelo_Victory_Pose_Barehanded.gif| Penelo_Victory_Pose_Barehanded2.gif| Penelo_Victory_Pose_Sword.gif| Penelo_Victory_Pose_GreatSword.gif| Penelo_Victory_Pose_Katana.gif| Penelo_Victory_Pose_Dagger.gif| Penelo_Victory_Pose_Spear.gif| Penelo_Victory_Pose_Staff.gif| Penelo_Victory_Pose_Bow.gif| Penelo_Victory_Pose_Knucle.gif| Penelo_Victory_Pose_Hammer.gif| Penelo_Victory_Pose_Knife.gif| Penelo_Victory_Pose_Rod.gif| Penelo_Victory_Pose_Pole.gif| Penelo_Victory_Pose_Mace.gif| Penelo_Victory_Pose_Instrument.gif| Guests *Vossler stabs his Nightmare broadsword to the ground and places his hand on the pommel. *Larsa draws his Joyeuse rapier to the front. *Reddas draws both his Chirijiraden and Ninja Knife and swipes them in the air. Category:Gameplay in Final Fantasy XII Category:Victory pose lists